1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-release device, and more particularly to a quick-release device for a pneumatic nail gun magazine to gain access to nails jammed in the magazine.
2. Description of Related Art
A pneumatic nail gun is used to join two objects by shooting a nail through both objects. With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional pneumatic nail gun comprises a hollow body (30), a handle (32), a barrel (34) and a magazine (36). A compressed air mechanism (not shown) is mounted in the body (30) to propel the nail. The handle (32) integrally extends from one end of the body (30). The barrel (34) is secured to the other end of the body (30). The magazine (36) is connected to the barrel (34). A channel is defined in the magazine (36) to receive the nails and communicate with the barrel (34), such that the nails can be pushed into the barrel (34) through the channel in the magazine (36) one after another.
A quick-release device is mounted on the magazine (36) to gain access to nails jammed in the magazine. With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, the quick-release device in accordance with the prior art comprises a base (40), a pusher plate (42) and a spring (44). The base (40) is slidably mounted on the magazine (36). The pusher plate (42) is pivotally mounted in the base (40). The pusher plate (42) has a first end extending into the channel of the magazine (40) to push the nails and a second end. The spring (44) abuts the second end of the pusher plate (42), such that the first end of the pusher plate (40) is held in the channel due to the force provided by the spring (44). A through hole (402) is defined in the top of the base (40) and aligns with the second end of the pusher plate (42).
When a nail blockage occurs, the user presses the second end of the pusher plate (42) with his or her finger by extending his or her finger through the through hole (402) in the base (40). The first end of the pusher plate (42) will pivot upward out of the channel when the second end is pressed by the user. Consequently, the nails can be released from the channel, and the nail blockage can be removed.
With such a conventional quick-release device, a finger of the user or a desired tool like a screwdriver must inserted through the through hole (402) to push the second end of the pusher plate (42). The operation of the conventional quick-release device is very troublesome. In addition, because the finger of the user must be held in the through hole (402) while the jam is cleared, the finger is easily injured.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention is intended to provide an improved quick-release device for a pneumatic nail gun magazine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.